The End Could Be Near (Adopted from Ninja 4 God)
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: It's happened. The thing all Cahill have been dreading. Someone has recreated the serum and plan to use it for world domination. Now it's up to Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie, Faith, Gavin, Katherine, and Evan to save the world from destruction. But will love get in the way of saving the world? Amy/Ian/Evan love triangle and Gavin/Faith couple. ON HIATUS UNTIL AFTER 4/18


Hey! So one of my best friends, Ninja 4 God, couldn't keep this story, so I adopted it for her. She will be helping me with this story, but it might not be the way she had originally planned. Here is her author's note and disclaimer. Hopefully, I mught have half of the next chapter done today. Also I am almost done with the next chapter for The Wand and Its Beholder! See ya!

Hey Guys! It's Ninja 4 God. I've wrote a FanFiction for Pair of Kings…. But anyways, this is my attempt at a 39 clues FanFiction. It takes place after Into the Gauntlet. Flames are accepted, but please be nice about your criticism!

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. I don't own any of that. I own Faith and Gavin and everything in their world, but everything else I do not own! And I do not own Demons! That is ALL Imagine Dragons!

Faith's POV

I swung open the car door and got out. I quickly checked my make-up and smoothed my stick-straight blond hair in the rearview mirror, then followed my little brother across the parking lot. My heart was pounding so fast I could hardly breathe.

Is he here? I could see his family's car in the parking lot…..

Our church greeter, Charmaine, opened the door for me and smiled.

I smiled back weekly.

As I walked through, I started panicking. Is my outfit really as cute as I thought it was? Does my breath smell okay? What do I say?

There he was, standing by the soundboard, wearing those headphones.

My brain froze. My heart beat even faster.

He took off the headphones and headed over to the coffee table next to me. He grinned at me. "Hey Faith."

"Hey Gavin," I said, barely breathing.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really." He was talking to me!

"Cool." He left.

I didn't talk to him anymore. I looked back at him during Worship, and a lump rose in my throat. Even if he ever liked me, it would never work out. I was a Cahill, a Madrigal to be more exact, part of the most powerful family in the world. He could never deal with it all.

The pastor was preaching on the demons inside us, and he turned on a song.

**No matter what we breed**

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I turned to look at Gavin again. He was dancing to it. He saw me looking and grinned.I looked away.

He has no idea of the demons I have inside me, I thought.

XXX

As soon as church was over, my phone beeped. I looked down at it. It was a text from the Cahills' leader, Amy.

Facetime me ASAP

"Mom, I don't feel so good. Can we go home? Like, now?" I asked.

She sighed. "Okay, Faith. I'll go round up your dad and brother."

I looked over at Gavin, about to go up to him and say goodbye, but I saw him picking up all the wires around the soundboard, talking with his friends.

I swallowed the lump in my throat with difficulty and went outside to the car.

XXX

As soon as I got home, I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. I'd been in Madrigal training since I was a toddler, practically, and at age seven I'd designed a high-tech lock that even my little brother Germy (his real name was Jeremy) could get through. My mom had no idea that I was a Cahill, and neither did Jeremy, but my dad knew. He was a Madrigal too, and even though he'd abandoned the Cahills for my mom, he want me to be a Cahill agent, just like he'd been. It was sort of fun, training, but a LOT of work too. Sometimes I wished Germy could do this instead of me, but I knew he'd never take this seriously. He'd think it was a game. And it was. The most deadly game of all.

I pulled out my laptop from under my bed and typed in my password. Not my normal one to access all my "normal" stuff, but my Cahill one, the one that opened up all my Cahill files and stuff. With all my diagrams and my training schedule and maps and everything I need to be a Cahill agent.

I clicked on Facetime and scrolled down my contacts, finding Amy's name and hitting the call button. It rang for literally two seconds before she picked up, looking distraught.

"Amy! What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know how we vowed never to produce the serum, ever? Because it was too powerful?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, somehow, someone got ahold of the recipe. They haven't made any yet, and we're trying to track them down so we can stop them before they do. But I need you to keep your eyes and ears open, okay?"  
"Of course, but isn't there anything else I can do?"  
"Not right now. If anything else happens, I'll contact you. Until then, always be ready. We may need to pick you up and go at any time."

I nodded.

Amy smiled wobbly. "Thanks Faith. You're taking this really well."

She yawned. "Oh my gosh, I'm tired. Well, I'm going to take a nap! And don't worry about this too much. Think about that guy, Gavin, instead." She smiled again, stronger this time.

I nodded again. "Bye."

"Bye."

The screen beeped, and I shut the computer. How was I suppose to think about Gavin when the world might end?

I'd never had to handle anything serious before. Sure, I'd helped keep any of the teams from getting too powerful during the clue hunt, but that was mere child's play compared to this. This was the end of the world we were talking about.

I sunk back onto my bed. This whole morning, getting up early, taking a shower with extra body wash, spending almost an hour figuring out the perfect outfit, even longer applying and reapplying my make-up, seemed a hundred years ago. So did sitting in church, listening to the sermon, sneaking peaks at Gavin. I was now facing impending doom.

Gavin didn't seem to matter so much anymore.

**Well, that's Chapter 1! I know it's a bit weird, with her crush and all, but it's going to get better, I promise! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**My AN: I am going to continue this story, and reviews make me write faster! Please tell me how I am doing, and if I did anything wrong!**

**Thanks!  
**

**Daughter of the Lion**

**PS: I am going to take OCs for this story, two for each branch, a male and a female, so here are the requirements.**

**Gender**

**Hair/Skin/Eye color**

**Branch**

**Abilities**

**Siblings/Parents if any**

**Do you want any special abilities, like Dan's photographic memory? If so, you must tell me what and here are the requirements for me to accept THOSE. (Note, you must get all of these questions right.)**

**When did Jake and Amy first kiss? Name of book please.**

**Where did the Starling triplets get knocked out of the race at?**

**Lastly, which Cahill is the oldest in the clue hunt? Here are your choices: Ian, Amy, Jonah, Hamilton, Sinead.**

**Now, just tell me your OCs in a PM or review! Thanks!**

**Daughter of the Lion, over and out!**


End file.
